james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatar 2
Something tells me your infobox didn't quite turn out the way it was supposed to. I would love to help you, but I'm not sure how to set them up myself. Just making sure you knew... JakobR 16:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i saw that there wasnt a movie poster, so im putting up a fake one up until there is an *official* one.Txantslusam 'Atan 18:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The new namespace Why has Avatar 2 been moved to the new namespace? I have not found any searches that indicate the next movie is called "The Forbidden Journey". Correct me if I am wrong. Wormulon 12:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) same here.....-Avatar- 12:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Exactly... How do you now, the sequel will be called "The Forbidden Journey" ? I can't find any information about it. I have moved it back to the original namespace, if it is moved to a new name in the future, a source must be provided. The name must not be "made up", its not what wiki's are about. Wormulon 14:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Who changed the namespace? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, it was I'm an Angry Beaver. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I have a question. Where did you find an information about a rumor that Giovanni Ribisi will return as Parker Selfridge? I dont know about you guys but i dont want a prequel but i do want the humans to return. it adds a problem and gives us someone to hate. Tsmukan From, all the FanFics I've read, The RDA returning, is pretty popular, so I would have to say that there is a possibility of the RDA returning Jhayk' Sulliy 17:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Stephen Lang will return as Quaritch? Yes; this is possible...very possible...and could be very interesting.... There once was, (or is!), a woman in japan whom decided to do suicide by sleeping pills, and so's not to be rescued...she went out into a forest and O.D. ed on them. (She now has a kid!) They found her, (body) the next day, it was at 40 deg F.. They have a system over there...they pumped oxegenated blood through her body...in 12 hours they got a faint heart beat...three days later, she walked out of the hospital.... The real danger is if you warm them up too fast, you fry the brain...you need computer monitering to do this! The doctor, specializing in resusitation...coast2coastam...found some interesting effects. They would come back and appear to have been listening; but they were dead...zero brain activity.... He has a shelf high up in the operating room, with objects on it that cannot be seen from the floor...they come back and can identify what is on the shelf.... they have been over to the other side! revewing there life close to a bright light...and...snap! they are back! Lets look at Quaritch.... they put him on a suport machine that keeps him cold, oxegenated, possibly pressurized. (at 3 or 4 atmospheres/ pure oxegen, one dosnt have to breath, or have a heart beat) Deep sleep him back to earth, (6 years), they repair him and start to bring him arround, it will take 5 to 7 months, the ship is leaving for pandora...so...the deep sleep him back to pandora.... Now this is 12 years 15 years...people who check out suddenly, and violently; slide back in quickly.... Quaritch wakes up...they tell him that they have left the scars, on his head, and also on his chest...they think he would want it that way, "we can remove them if you like". Some where in america there's a 7 year old kid, pinned in a stairwell by two big bullies,"give me your lunch money right now"...the kid becomes Quaritch...picks up some colorfull language, and the bullies tumble down the stairs with four brocken arms! Quaritch might have some personality drifting caused by his visit to the other side...interesting...Might find that as a person whom slaughters others for a living he's just above the suicides...well just above the lawyers, thats more like it! Instant communication between the kid and quaritch! They! would notice this!!!! If that ship, (antimater drive), tried to travel at 80% of the speed of light and hit a micro speck (0.001 gram) quite common...(and you would hit a lot of them at this speed)...the energy of impact would be 60 megatons. But there is a way around that. Brianxcr How come it's rumored that Stephen Lang will return as Quaritch? I thought Quaritch died in the end of Avatar. :One would tend to believe that two nuerotoxin-embedded arrows would kill, yes.Pikdude ::Yes he looked pretty dead to me. Also I found no source elsewhere on the web, that is, unless the sequel is actually a prequel! Wormulon 16:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually there is a source, and on the site, Stephen Lang said not to count him out. Wormulon 16:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::@above- but i think i remember having read that cameron specifically said that AV2 would not be a prequel. Meh, guess it'll be figured out later :p Quaritch may return as an avatar or some sort of animal. Eywa only cares for the balance of life. Why bring a single human to the na'vi when she could bring two. Equal. Far fetched but if Lang is rumoured to be in next and its not a prequal then there ya have it...perhaps...Au-yä Aykato 23:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) In the end of Avatar, when the humans are exiled from Pandora, they are carrying someone on a stretcher, but it is shown very briefly. Is is just some random guy, or is it Quaritch? 15:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) - Sorry, that's just a random wounded woman. It's also possible that the RDA might clone Quaritch. He was their most effective counter-Na'vi planner so far...Yoda112358 00:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) My suspicion is that Cameron and the marketing department have told cast to drop hints and silly suggestions like this in order to drum up anticipation for the second. This rumour, I think, came from an interview with Stephen Lang in which he hinted "It ain't over while I still got DNA", or words to that effect. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if this turns out to be the case and we don't see any more Quaritch in #2 - I kinda hope not; cloning seems like a really simplistic plot device. Aketuan. Well, if the RDA can make their own Na'vi and link them to human hosts, then they could probably revive the Colonel with some sort of DNA program thing, after all, this is the future. Xijun | Talk 00:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It would suck if Quritch got ressurected, He was the villan in the first one and it should stay that way and cloning isn't really an Avatar thing anyway. RDAmustdie. ' I don't think that they should reserect Quaritch... that would be stupid... Parker should be the head villain... Jcameronfan123 I agree. I think we'd all like to see some character development, and Parker should be the one to give it... no more Quaritch please, he was good while he lasted but you can have too much of a good thing. New faces, please. MAI742 11/2/10 : my blog post on a comment made by Cameron (related to the topic of this talk topic) [[User:IWantheUltimateChange|IWantheUltimateChange] 09:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Parker... a villian? This pencilpusher rarely exits his office! If Quaritch wasn't so sadistic, he would've been alive! And yes, I'm a racist, and yes, I'd advise planet-cracking to mine the damn rock without shooting any natives. So we need another Quaritch. Who's up? 16:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Please use blogs to post comments of that nature as discussion pages are for article consideration, cleanup and improvement. Thanks. --IWantheUltimateChange 08:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC)C Col.Quaritch could have built up an immunity to the neorotoxin that the Na'vi use on there arrows and darts he had a lot of scars and he said he didn't get a scratch from all the other wars he had been in only on Pandora,if he got hit or shot enough with their arrows and darts enough times he could have developed an immunity to the neorotoxin,also he was still wearing his breathing mask on the way down.Also if you look next to Ribisi's character at the other side of the guy next to him side(the guy with the pack) you will see a guy who looks alot like Quaritch with his trademark scared head turned away from us.Go watch the last scene again,AVATAR IS FULL OF HINTS THAT COULD LEAD TO PREQELS AS WELL AS SEQUELS-TNelso16 :While the scars may have all come from being on Pandora, if he were ever hit by an arrow with the nuerotoxin he would be dead, he said so himself. o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 03:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I took a screenshot of the scene you're talking about which you can find here: http://i.imgur.com/AVhzufs.jpg and sad to say but I don't think that the man you're talking about looks anything like Quaritch. True he did say this but, he didn't say how much of the nerotoxin could stop you heart cold,and he may have been grazed and not enough got into his system,he was also giving a badass speech to show how serious being on Pandora was.He may have left all the little details on just how much nerotoxin could kill you instantly.Also being the villian that he is (he could also be the top secret type of army guy)he could of been enjecting himself with small doses of the nerotoxin not enough to kill but small enough to build up an immunity this is a real scientific method on building up immunity to certain poisons and toxins.-TNelso16 Hmmm, you pose an awesome point, his return does seem a liitle awkward to me. Especially when in an interview he said something about them having his DNA, which to me seems like his hinting towards clones. In which case would totally make me lose all hope In James, becuase we all know that the clone returning later to kick ass has beeen used an re-used over and over. However if Cameron does go with another scientifical approach I wouldn't be so dissapointed. I like your concept.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 04:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree,I would just lose all hope in that man,if they cloned him or brought him back as some creature or evil Na'vi.Quaritch is badass enough in his scared up human form.It would be foolish for Cameron to change this fact it is his tademark so to speak one of the most notable to the character along with that claw scared head/face.It would be like X-men's Cable(another dead ringer for Lang)without his robotic arm.Besides(despite the scars)Col.Quaritch is so nice to look at!(killer body for a man around fiftyish)Perhaps this is just my female hormones overreacting here but,Col. Quaritch is a sexy badass if I do say so myself.(It would be like "bringing sexy back")And it would be even more awesome if Cameron gave him a female love intrest,someone as sexy and badass as he is!(Angelina Jolie or Sharon Stone,would be some good choices)Even Col.Quaritch needs a little loving,he is after all a man not a machine(unlike Camerons Terminator)and who knows if Quaritch searched down far enough he may even develope a little bit of tenderness in his numbed out soul!His love intrest would have to be special.It's going to take real love to turn this man from the dark side of the soul,may well be the only way to defeat Col. Quaritch in the end(after all "it is always beauty that kills the beast")Being a woman,and even though I'm 20 years his junior,I wouldn't mind going down on Col. Miles Quaritch myself(even though he is a fictional character)just for the bragging rights!There needs to be some sort sexual balance on Pandora.I for one like to see two real humanbeings going at it on Pandora for a change.I was a little disappointed that Col Quaritch didn't have a female love intrest in the first Avatar,perhaps Cameron will have enough mercy on all of us as well and allow him to have one in Avatar2!And I still say he was injecting himself with small doses of the neurotoxin to build up an immunity to it(a little well known science called Toxicology)"It is my job to keep you alive"-Col.Quaritch(perhaps a little take on the Terminator's"Come with me if you want to live" as well as "Nothing's over while I'm still breathing!-Col Quaritch" Terminator said,"I'll be back")And we never did hear all "the rules" on how to stay alive on Pandora;perhaps taking your meds/innoculations against the neurotoxin may have been one of them.And I studied that so called "death scene" ,those arrows hit near his heart as well as other vital organs seemingly missing their mark by inches;Quarith is a hardcore seasoned marine and he has done some time out on Pandora's bush He'd survive, if any one could he could, his military traianing would allow for him to be able to do this;he could have also made it to one of those transportable medical units kind of like the one the Avatar scientist had out in the Pandoran bush.I have a feeling Col.Quaritch has been in these type situations before... perhaps many times before-TNelso16 Why not have 1 love story when you can have 2! Col.Quaritch was the main antaonist in the first Avatar he doesn't have to remain so,after all it is RDA and the greedy Parker Selfrige who seem to be the true villian here and probably used Quaritch for their on selfih purposes Col.Quaritch needs psychological help and these bastards took advantage of that man.I feel sorry for him myself.I'd cry if I saw Quaritch break down and cry due to by someone reaching to what humanity is left of his soul.May just infact win Avatar2, Cameron, and Lang an Oscar!We can still get to see Jake and Neytiri but why just tell Avatar 2 from a single point of view when it can and should be told from multiple point of view ,Jake is not God or Eywa he can't see and know all perhaps, if Cameron does allow Quaritch to have a female love intrest it can be told from hers.What if it turns out she is Ewa in humanform or somthing.What if Pandora turns out not to be the worse than Hell Quaritch sees of it. And it would be another way of exploring more of Pandora Perhaps they can call it "Avatar 2 Pandora.-TNelso16 What if the neurotoxin that he could have been injecting himself with to build up an immunity had some serious side effects,like all medications tend to have that caused Quaritch to go temporarily insane(like some street drugs),who knows what an alien substance like that could have on the human body.We do know a high dosage could kill him;being under the influence of such a powerful drug,Quaritch wouldn't beresponsible perse for his actions on HomeTree,like some sort of "Agent Orange";and he does seem to have a(death wish)he seems to take no thought for his own wellbeing or life,maybe he allowed RDA to test it on him,like a lab rat before they administered it to those under him,this would make him seem a bit more noble and a man with a code of honor. Also Cameron is a master when it comes to timelines,I'm still trying to figure out if Terminator4:Salvation is a prequel or sequel! What if he sets Avatar2(as well as other sequels to follow) between the time he and Sully battle where Quaritch falls after being shot with Neytiri's arrows to the time the humans leave Pandora. What if that "random woman on the stretcher"was hurt not in the first battle but the final battle on Pandora;what if the "guy with the pack"really is Quaritch mellowed out and off the drug finally getting to end his tour of duty on Pandora(would explain why he is not wearing his uniform)He ,himself would prabably be court marshalled for his part,when he got back to Earth but he could get off light if he turned against the RDA and reported all the atrocities that took place on Pandora,he is a man in such a position to tell all,once again poving himself a man of honor,a man redeemed for having done so. Who knows what Cameron has planned for Avatar2, it's clearly up to him,I just hope I'm not disappointed,(Isill hope he gives Quaritch a sexy badass female love intrest..or I'll probably lose intrest)-TNelso16 I may skip Avatar 2 if Stephen Lang is not in it as Col.Quaritch(hopefully in his scared up humanform, even if it is a human clone(Col. Quaritch's "human" avatar I also hope they get those "wife beaters"(Tanktops) off him in Avatar 2 that man is just "too sexy for his shirt!" And I still hope James Cameron gioves him a female love intrest to try and tame his savage heart(a savage is as a savage does)and melt some of that ice around his cold heart, he may want to kill her at first as she messes with his psyche and heart, but hopefully he can fall madly in love with her and change his mind about killing her,maybe they can get another RDA villian to kill her(worse villian than Col.Quaritch)Perhaps he can be Col.Quaritch's arch nemesis(Michael Biehn would be great since I heard somewhere Cameron wanted him to play the villian in the first Avatar movie)Having Col. Quaritch turn on RDA. Perhaps Col. Quaritch female love intrest is pregnant with his baby (a good enough reason for a love scene in Avatar2),maybe he doesn't find out his baby is growing inside of her until she is dying in his arms.(that would probably mess with him) It would also be somesort of "devine justice" for all the babies and familiea he killed at Hometree ("payback is Hell") An epic love story-all the best ones are tragic, that is one reason Titanic won the Oscar Who knows Col. Quaritch just may end up sving Pandora in the end, so let's not be so quick to deal out deth and eternal damnation to Col. Quaritch just yet.(Cameron done it with the Terminator in T2)I don't mean to ruffle up all the Jake Sully fans/people here but Jake himself is not to much of a hero either(reverse racism is just as bad as racism toward another group (where does the hate end?)-or hatred for ones own self or race if you hate yourself how can you like someone else even if they happen to be different than you,if Jake wanted to be Na'vi that is his choice, but maybe he will be dealing with such a drastic decsion he only made in what 3 months on Pandora,maybe that is the message Cameron is trying to stress leting us all to question what would you have done in both Col. Quaritch's place and Jake Sully's place(that is why I love James Cameron-he makes you think)Why should it be any different in Avatar 2. Perhaps ther is no winners in Avatar,no true heros or villians,no good nor bad,no real right or wrong,no black and white, but all shades of gray;because there are no winners in war or hate, no matter what side you choose or where you stand in your beliefs, regardless who drew "first blood", Where are the peacemakers?"-TNelso16 I really do hope Stephen Lang returns as Col.Quaritch in Avatar 2. And I don't really care what Cameron calls Avatar 2, just so long as he doesn't name it "AVATARII:KERNAL QWARITCH'S REVENGE"(a bad fanfic.by:"Hunterjeanmidna")Hunterjeanmidna's"Kernal Qwaritch" is so evil he could be James Cameron's Col.Quaritch's(Stephen Lang) arch nemesis in Avatar 2 (if Cameron gives Col.Quaritch one)because Hunterjeanmidna's "Kernal Qwaritch" is a true, evil villian in every sense of the word!!! -TNelso16 Please don not use article talk pages for anything other than discussion about the article itself. 'OZZY 06:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Avatar sequel won't be a prequel Here's the source. :) http://community.livejournal.com/ohnotheydidnt/42302072.html?thread=6599285368 It might have some scenes that are prequel to Avatar. Like the latest series of Lost. It could be a way for Quaritch to be in the film, as Stephen Lang hinted he may return. Maybe he is resurrected, but who really knows? Wormulon 17:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe in some scenes before the Avatar, I don't think he's going to be ressurected. Why bother? Ressurected through cloning? Perhaps the RDA were not all defeated on that planet. He could have an avatar. Wormulon 20:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How can his Avatar function without him?? only Eywa can do that and im pretty sure Eywa would not lol -Avatar- 03:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :As we can clearly see, Quartitch did not apporve of the AVATAR program, so why would he have an Avatar? Plus, they don't know how to clone, the Avatars were grown.Pikdude 02:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, It should'nt be a prequel and Quaritch sould not be ressurected. Because if you thought about it, they'd both suck. If it was a prequel what would they do it about? Jake becoming paralyzed, Neytiri growing up, when humans discovered Pandora some sort of military background on Quaritch? If Quaritch ever got ressurected then it should be inthe third one. RDAmustdie, 10 Feb,2010. Don't see the problem. Just don't make it about Jake or Neytiri. Focus on another group of people. There's a whole base full of them, and a planet full of aliens. It must've been quite a struggle setting up camp in the early days, when the first humans showed up. I can't see the Na'vi wanting to do anything but shoot the first astronauts full of arrows, or the wildlife wanting to do anything but tear them apart... lots of room for interesting screen time there. MAI742, 11th February 2010. Still think it would be boring.' RDAmustdie', 14 Feb, 2010 Giovanni Ribisi will return as Parker Selfridge? I still cannot find any rumors / information about that... Could somebody give me a source of that rumor? :Idiots who liked his character? I don't know. 90% of rumours are made up, and 5% percent of the true ones were made by twisting someone's words to make something else, and 4% more was joking taken seriously. Pikdude 12:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Avatar 2 or Battle Angel Alita What's going to be Cameron's next Project? Any ideas? Its going to be avatar, scheduled for 2011, Battle angle is scheduled for 2014 i think. JayBO 17:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) According to IMDB "Battle Angel Alita" i set to be released in 2011. (Last update: 23 September 2009) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0437086/ Maybe Cameron will do both in the same time? Creating the world of Battle Angel will be time consuming. As far as i know, they're finished the script and the're ready to go. I hope that Avatar 2 will go first, ...the world and characters are ready... but the script is yet to be written... Typically they finish a trilogy before doing other videos, or at least that make the most sense to me JayBO 20:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I think so (and hope so) too... especially that everything is still fresh... Everybody is still exited and enthusiastic about a follow-up, and ready to go for another trip to Pandora :) I'm not sure I would love it if they made a sequel but i'm not sure. Characters (New Ones?) In Avatar, there were some questions and characters that were not featured, but could potentially be shown/explained in Avatar 2. One I have is, who are Jake and Tom's parents? I think they should appear and be played by either Bill Paxton or Michael Biehn and Suzy Amis or Jenete Goldstien... have the Cameron Crew return. I think that maybe Sylwanin should be talked about. I think that parts of Earth should be shown, we got practically nothing in the first one. I think when Parker returns he needs to be somewhat crazy because of what Jake and the Na'vi did to him. Does anyone have any thoughts like I do?... JCameronfan123 ::I doubt they would show his parent's unless there is a possible meaning that deal's with the plot. Sylwanin - even though she died before the movie take's place, again needs to be a significant reason as to why. Though she can be discussed as the first possible Na'vi to be open with humanity. Yeah, I agree with some parts of Earth being shown. Parker Selfridge is not going to be crazy, though he is rather pissed off of how the event's turned against him. More or less, he is going to be livid. - Ruthlessgravity 03:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Avatar 2 Confirmed Hi People I have seen that the Avatar 2 was coming up and i found the following line on Wikipedia: "Cameron has confirmed that at least one Avatar sequel is being planned, including more story lines with Jake and Neytiri, and the exploration of another moon orbiting Polyphemus. The sequels are rumored to be Cameron's next two projects" ill look forward to Avatar 2 (or maybe also Avatar 3) but i dont want that much stuff about Jake and Neytiri i just wanna see a movie as good as the first : The story is about the relationship between Jake and Neytiri. The sequel should continue that story, not tell other stories on Pandora. Plus, knowing James Cameron, he tells love stories within his films and all of his plots revolve around love, so I'd expect to see a lot more of Jake and Neytiri- JCameronfan123 cannot wait!! Tsmukan Avatar 2 release year change Right now i have been changing the release year to TBD as its speculations and there is no reliable source of information stating what year the movie your opinion on this is? Eillas 21:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Title I was thinking that Avatar 2 could be called Navi because it'll be about Jake being a Navi... :The titles isn't known yet. The article will be renamed accordingly, once this changes. Please use ~~~~ to sign your comments. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) -- 18:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC)TNelso16 AVATAR 2 DEFINATELY A PREQUEL Avatar 2 will have to definately be a prequel for it to work and make any kind of sense. It will more than likely focus on Col.Quarich(according to some to be the most popular character)this is how Stephen Lang can be in it.It will probably show how he gets his trademark head/face scar and how he became so inbittered ..like Darth Vadar/Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps the Na'vi(being the savages that they appear to be)or maybe some evil Na'vi kill his wife or loved ones or destroy something he values or holds dear and Quaritch blames all of them and sees them in a bad way due to the actions of one or a few or perhps like a Anakin Skywalker is just mislead by someone he looked up to,could be all of the above.he Here are a few titles AVATAR INCEPTION,BIRTH OF THE AVATARS,AVATAR GENESIS,AVATAR THE BEGINNING,AVATAR CONCEPTION .Also based on the beginnig of the Avatar program ran by Weaver's character. Please use blogs or the Forum for this sort of thing, article talk pages are used to discuss the article itself, not the article topic. Ozzyjalo94 02:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Trudy in Avatar sequel How the hell is Trudy gonna return for a sequel? She got blown to kingdom come! The link doesn't say anything about Cameron adding Trudy into a sequel and Michelle Rodriguez simply said if Cameron wanted her back, she'd gladly return. Let's be realistic, she's not coming back, she is dead. 19:22, August, 30 2010 (UTC) :Nobody said Trudy would return for the sequel. -- 02:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It's not vandalism when James Cameron will never make Avatar2. You should put The Edit Icon on the sequel to Avatar, so that I can make you say that James Cameron will never make Avatar2, because it's the truth that James Cameron will never make Avatar2. Even though it is confirmed. You might as well mark it as a candidate for deletion instead of literally blanking the page like a vandal would. -- Cheeseskates (talk) 10:22, July 20, 2016 (UTC)